Rock Hard
by Acheron Blake
Summary: When Dean is unable to find satisfaction Sam steps in to take care of his brother. Told from both perspectives
1. While You Were Sleeping

I looked over at my brother for the third time in an hour. Something was definitely up with Dean. He didn't even stay at the bar long enough to finish his beer last night. When I thought back over the past few weeks, he had been avoiding bars and women in particular. Also, I could have sworn he had a hard-on when he came out of the bathroom this morning.

Why didn't he just go to a bar and take care of it? I asked myself. I glanced down at his crotch and saw that the hard-on was still present. I decided to ask him. "Dean, what's been up with you lately?" He turned his head and looked at me for a second but I caught the flash of pain in his eyes. A continuous hard-on lasting for more than twelve hours will do that to you.

I could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. He sighed and stopped the car. Luckily we're on an almost unused back road. From the look he has I knew that this is going to be a rare moment where he shares his feelings. "You're wondering why I don't find some blondie with a large rack and a small waist size." By the tone of his voice his he's making a statement; not really expecting a response.

He looked away from me, staring at the expanse of road. He squirmed in his a little seat before continuing. "I need more," he stated at last. "I need more than a nameless, faceless fuck. God Sammy, the last time I was on a date was when you were still in high school." He slammed his fists into the dashboard. "Sometimes even I get tired of not being able to have someone steady in my life."

I stared at him in surprise. Of all the things he could have said I never expected something like this. I immediately try to console him. "Dean, I ─" "Just save it Sammy," he said, interrupting me. "I don't need your sympathy right now."

Dean pressed on the gas and the Impala roared back into life. He further shut me out by popping his Metallica tape into the cassette player and turning up the volume.

I was shocked by my brother's sudden openness. Usually, he was as emotionally inept as a brick wall. Sure, he loved my dad and me, but even with us he was distant and aloof. Dean always had to be in control; he always needed to be the strong one. For him to reveal himself like that to me means that he has a serious problem.

It seemed that Dean needed relief desperately. But, he wouldn't accept it from some random woman in a bar. Sighing I leaned back into the seat and tried to ignore Dean's squirminess and his flexing hands.

We decided to stop for the night and rented a motel room. As soon as we entered the room Dean started pacing. Since my luck had been good so far I decided to be frank. "Why don't you just jerk off?" Dean stared at me for a few seconds before laughing. "Sammy you are uncomfortably direct." He jerked his hands through his hair before responding. "Don't you think I've tried? It doesn't seem to have any effect and I just find myself aching and even harder." He laughed sharply. "Let's just get some sleep." He walked over to his bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers before slipping under the covers.

Unlike Dean I slept with a shirt when we got separate beds. I looked up at the ceiling and rested my eyes while I waited for him to go to sleep. While in the car I had come up with the solution to Dean's problem. If Dean wanted to be with someone close to him I was the only one here. My plan consisted of giving him a blowjob while he was sleeping. I had experimented in college and found out I was Bi, so I was sure I could do it without waking him up.

Although I had never considered being with Dean the thought of it was making me harder by the second. Dean was all muscle; corded and ripped. Finally, I heard faint snores from the bed beside me. Just to be safe I waited ten more minutes.

Silently, I slipped out of bed and knelt by Dean. I looked at his face to make sure he was sleeping. Once I was certain I took the covers off his body and stared. His chest was really hot. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere and his nipples were dusky against his firm skin.

I gave in to temptation and licked one of his nipples. When I felt it harden under my tongue I lightly bit it while fondling the other one. Dean started to pant and shift above me. I moaned at the feeling of Dean writhing beneath me. I've always had fantasies about dominating Dean. Seeing his control shatter under my hands makes me groan softly onto his chest. The vibrations put on his hardened nipples pulled a strangled gasp from him.

I immediately pulled back and waited for him to calm down. I felt too constricted by my boxers so I took them off and laid them aside. My cock was dripping with pre cum and I was harder than ever. Achingly slow, I moved down his stomach so I could rim his navel with my tongue. His skin retracted from my tongue and his breathing shortened. I peel his boxers off, revealing his hard cock to my eyes slowly. As soon as it's free it stretches across his stomach. The tip is streaming cum as it waits for attention.

I stroke Dean's cock with my hands; sheathing him in my hands before shamelessly rubbing the tip with my thumb. Keeping my eyes trained on his face, I lick the head of his cock. Immediately it jumps in my hands as if trying to reach the cavern of my mouth. Smirking slightly, I lower my head and take the head into my mouth. Dean reacts instantly, moaning softly and shifting slightly. Swooping down his cock rapidly, I manage to fit all ten inches or so into my mouth. When I press my nose into his pubic hair his back arches off the bed and his eyes open. Shocked I don't move, he looks down at me before flopping back onto the bed and falling asleep. I laugh softly and the vibrations sent to his cock pull a whimper from his throat.

Unable to resist the temptation I stroke my own cock while sucking Dean off. My moans and gasps pull the same from him. He's close to cumming, I can feel it. His balls are tightening and his cock is swelling in my mouth. I pull back from his base so I can taste his cum. With a strangled shout he comes in ropes, each one as big as the last. He really did have a lot of cum stored up. There was so much some of it leaked out of the corners of my mouth.

Cleaning the evidence with my tongue I pull away from Dean. Despite my own painful erection I pull up Dean's boxers and cover him again. Quickly, I bend over him and kiss him quickly, sharing his cum with him.

Grabbing my boxers and a towel I head into the bathroom in order to take a shower. I turn the water on hot and step in. With the hot water running down my back and my hand quickly stroking my cock I imagine Dean awake and aware of what I was doing. "Dean," I groaned loudly as I spilled my self over my hand and the wall.

With my new boxers and a cooled libido I slipped beneath my covers and fell asleep. One thing I know for sure, I would never forget this night and I hoped Dean wouldn't either.


	2. After The Fact

My awareness of the world increased slowly. I could hear Sam's light movements as he shifted and wiggled on his bed. I peered through half-slitted eyes and saw the sun peeking under the curtains. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't until I closed the door that I looked down and saw that my once raging hard-on was limp and satiated. In fact, I didn't remember tossing and turning in bed like I usually did when I couldn't get off. _What the hell happened? _I mused as I turned on the water and stepped beneath the spray.

While my body relaxed under the pounding of the water, I thought about last night. After my shower last night I had jumped into bed quickly; not wanting to discuss the conservation in the car and my outburst with Sam. Looking back, I didn't know what had caused me to blurt that out, especially since it was the truth. But then again, I never could lie to Sam about the big stuff.

I remembered feeling cold and then unbearably hot, my skin seemed to be on fire and I was desperate for release. With my eyes closed I could see a face, the person who gave me relief but I couldn't focus on it. As soon as I tried, it disappeared. Shaking it off, I turned off the water and grabbed the towel.

Drying off took no time at all and when I left the bathroom Sam was on the far side of the room sliding up his jeans. As the worn denim slid up his toned hips and cupped his muscled ass I was hypnotized. All I could think about was how his butt filled the jeans he's wearing. How the bulge in his boxers seemed to fill up all the available room. How it would feel to go over and.... _What the hell! Did I just_...? _No, I didn't_. I did not just think about my brother in that way. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Sam until he had come up behind me.

His hand brushed my shoulder and I started. I moved away and 'went to find my spare jeans.' The truth was that I had to get away before he noticed me staring

~**~**~**~**~.

I had been doing it ever since we got back together. Normally, I just passed it off as 'just looking out for him', but I knew the truth, even if I was unwilling to admit it. Somewhere along the line I had fallen in love with my brother. I began to notice him more and more and chicks less and less. But, I hadn't actually stopped banging the barflies until about a month ago, when I finally admitted that they didn't do anything for me anymore.

I loved Sam. I loved the pensive look he always got when we tracked down a case. I loved the aggressiveness that he let out when we finally found some creature and killed it. And lately, it had started to show. It wasn't anything overt like screaming on a rooftop, but it was there.

Slowly but surely I had loosed the walls around my heart. Sam seemed to notice that I wasn't as happy as I used to be. He just chalked it up to plain old stoicism, but it wasn't the real reason.

When Sam left for college, I died inside. I never told him this, but after he left I hadn't wanted to go on. I mopped around the house for weeks, unwilling to even go outside. I probably would've stayed that way too if Dad hadn't interfered.

Dad had been brutal and cold; exactly what I needed. He taught me the secret that had kept him going after Mom's death: a level of pragmatism that bordered on cruelty. It was all about the Job, and for four years, that was my rock. As long as there was evil to kill, I didn't have time to think about Sam.

Sure, I still worried about him and still felt hurt that he left but, it didn't matter as much anymore. Bottling up my emotions may not have been healthy, but it helped me keep it together.

Then Dad left and I'd been abandoned again. Okay...so I really wasn't abandoned, but it sure felt like it. I was on my own at last, no distractions or nothing hold me back; and I hated it. I was so lonely and miserable that I did what I swore I would never do; I went to college.

I broke into Sam's house and waited for him to come down. Our brief tussle assured me that Sam was fine and hadn't forgotten his training. I was so happy to see him that I almost cried with relief and joy. Everything after that was just business: flirting with the girlfriend, telling Sam about Dad, fighting about it until the end; me asking my brother for help.

And ever since then, Sam had been getting under my skin and into my heart. And no matter how much I drank or how many women I slept with, he was still there. It had gotten so bad that now there were physical signs of my feelings.

Whenever Sam passed by me, I reached out to stroke his arm. Whenever his hair fell into his face, I smoothed it back into place. I even snuck quick sideways glances at him when we were on the road. It was like on of those chick-flick movies. But I didn't want to stop. I'd never felt happier than when I was with Sam, whether we were on the road, or on a hunt.

~**~**~**~**~

I reached the car and popped the trunk. Rummaging around, I managed to find a pair of jeans stuffed in the back. I trudged back to the room in silence, thinking only about Sam. Not that I had forgotten last night...I just had no idea what actually happened or if it was even real.

I headed back to the room as I hopped into the jeans. When I arrived, the bags were waiting by the door. Sam had finished the packing and it was time to hit the road.

"Hey, Sammy, you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm just cleaning up."

I opened the door and ran right into Sam. We unbalanced each other and were knocked over. We rolled together onto the carpet. Sam's weight against my legs caused me to stumble to my feet while he was left sprawling on the floor. I looked down into Sam's eyes and froze as I was overcome by a memory.

_Sam was kneeling in front of me as I groggily slid into half-consciousness. His mouth was sucking on my cock and I was moaning and writhing beneath him. The heat of his mouth was volcanic and when he deep-throated me and pressed into my base I arched my back off the bed. Sam wouldn't let me up all the way and forced me downward. Our eyes locked for a long moment and I could see the fear in his gaze as he watched me. I collapsed back onto the bed and whimpered faintly as I went back to sleep._

I came back to myself with a gasp and stared at Sam with something akin to fascination. Out of all the skills my brother possessed I didn't expect world-class blow jobs to be one of them. I knew that I should probably be freaking out and calling Sam on what I remembered, but at that moment, I just couldn't seem to care.

An impatient cough sounded and I turned back towards Sam. He stared up at me with one arm extended.

"A little help here Dean?"

I reached down to help him up and was startled at the feel of his hand in mine. It was calloused and rough and strong. I imagined these hands running over my body and restraining me, holding me down and I moaned softly. Since getting back with Sam I'd fantasized about submitting to him, at least sexually.

I had been with guys before, especially during the times where I really missed him. Many a time it was a man on his knees in front of me in a dark alley someplace. But, all I could think about was Sam. Sam in my mouth. Sam on top of me. In me. Consuming me. Like he had last night.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Sam was asking me to do.

"Sorry Sam. I didn't catch that."

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, artfully mussing it up. "I said did you want me to load the things into the Impala so we could go."

I pushed my hands into my pockets and made a rash decision. "You know what? I think we should stick around for a few more days and just relax.

Sam stared at me, surprised. The last time I had talked about relaxing was when I told him about Dad's last words.

"I'll just go and rent the room for a couple more nights. Bring the stuff back inside."

I pretended not to hear Sam's muttered curses as he lugged all of the bags back into the room.


	3. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N:** **Thanks to all of you who have faithfully followed this story. I know I haven't updated as religiously as I might've but it's finally done. So please, read and review. Tell me what you think. Remember: flames are allowed; burn me baby. **

**-Acheron Blake**

**

* * *

**Sam didn't know what to do with himself after Dean left. He had unpacked their bags and had been sitting on the edge of his bed when Dean came back from paying for an extra night. He had immediately gone in the bathroom and taken a shower. That, plus the fact that he'd recently shaved and pressed his jeans meant one thing; barhopping.

Sam tried not to feel hurt, after all it was Dean, but he couldn't help experiencing a brief flare of jealousy. Dean had been totally incapable of casual sex with perfect strangers one night, and then, after Sam had gotten him off, was eager to hop right back in the saddle.

It was foolish to think that Dean would've been changed by the previous night's events; he didn't even know that it was Sam, but damnit if Sam didn't want him to show some sign or a tiny change. But Dean acted as if it never even happened; like he hadn't ever had the problem in the first place.

Sam's breath hissed through his teeth in frustration. All he wanted to do was find Dean and drag him out of whatever backseat he'd crawled into. He wanted Dean to be **his**_. _Is and no one else's.

But Dean wasn't exactly the committing type; hell, Sam knew that better than anyone. He knew that even a hint of the word 'monogamous' would send Dean running for the hills.

He guessed he'd just have to be content with just being Dean's brother, as much as it might hurt to see Dean with other people.

Sam decided to surf the web until Dean came back. He knew it'd be easier for him if he didn't see Dean come in, with his bold smirk and prideful swagger, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Dean was safe.

Sam figured if he found a new job fast enough he wouldn't have to listen to Dean's constant bragging. Yeah, there'd be some but much less than there'd be than if they weren't on a job.

He started searching online newspapers and police reports when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Sam took it out and called up the screen. He didn't recognize the number and wondered how however it was knew this number but answered anyways, thinking it was probably a wrong number.

"Hello," Sam could hear faint music in the background and the hum of voices through the phone, still not knowing who it was or why they were calling.

"Yeah, this is Dave, the bartender down at Frank's Beer and Grill. Is this Sam?"

Now Sam was really confused. How did this guy get this phone number? "Who wants to know?"

The guy, Dave, gave a quick bark of laughter before replying. "A guy named Dean gave me this number. Said you could come get him. He got into it with another guy and has had a few too many to drink."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't let him leave."

A minute later Sam had gotten into the rental and took of down the road towards Frank's Beer and Grill; and towards Dean.

~**~**~**~**~**~

The bar was quiet, with only a few patrons left and Dean had the entire left side of the bar to himself. He gingerly felt the bruised side of his face and the small cut above his brow but he could barely feel them through the alcohol and put them out of his mind.

Dave cam back about five minutes later and Dean gestured him over. He tried to get him to refill his mug but was met with resistance.

"I'm cutting you off, Dean. Besides, Sam will be here soon to collect you."

Dean didn't know how to fell about Sam anymore. Before, Sam was just his baby brother; someone to love and protect. But everything had changed and Dean didn't know how to change along with it. Didn't know what was expected of him.

He blearily peered at his hands, trying to focus through the haze of tequila and whiskey. He fumbled with his wallet and plopped a fifty on the bar. Dave came by to pick it up and looked at Dean curiously.

"I can tell you've got something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?"

Dean snorted and tried to muster up a glare for Dave but found that he couldn't. He groaned out load and held his head in his hand. Before he could stop himself, he started to speak.

"At first, everything was great. I knew exactly where we stood and we were happy. Then he left and I fell apart. I didn't know how to go on without him."

Dean distantly realized what he was saying and how it sounded but he couldn't stop; didn't want to stop. It felt good to finally talk to somebody.

He saw Dave look over his head towards the door and continued on anyway.

"When he came back I was happy for the first time in years. We were together again and everything was back to the way it was before; until about a day ago. In one moment, everything changed. And I don't know what to do about it."

Dave could see the look on Dean's face and also the one on Sam's. He knew there was real love between them and wanted to help them.

"Do you love him?" Dave's question stirred Dean from his drunken revere and made him look up. He answered without hesitation.

"More than life itself."

"Then tell him that. Don't be afraid to let him in or you might just end up pushing him away." He motioned to the doorway with his hand and Dean turned around to see who Dave was staring at.

He froze and his heart went into overdrive when he saw Sam standing in the doorway. It was clear by the strange glint in his eyes that he'd heard everything Dean'd said.

_Fuck. _Dean thought as he saw Sam start towards him. He wondered what would happen next.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Sam paused in the doorway as he heard Dean spilling his guts to the bartender. His heart was beating uncomfortably hard as he heard the words Dean would never say to him.

Sam felt tears gather in his eyes as he heard the pain in Dean's voice. He had no idea that leaving had hurt Dean so much. He had seemed so blasé about it; rarely bringing it up.

To hear him talking about it to a total stranger, opening up to a total stranger, sent a surge of anger through Sam. It left as soon as it had come, but it opened Sam's eyes a little more.

He knew he still had a problem with how willing Dean was to cling to others while putting up a screen of false bravado and confidence. Bobby, Dad, Gordon, and now Dave, the bartender.

He couldn't understand what it was about himself that made Dean so unable to talk to him; to really talk to him.

Dave suddenly motioned to him and Dean turned around. Sam could see the shock on his face when Dean spotted him. And from the way Dean avoided his gaze, knew that Sam had heard what he'd just said.

Sam made his way to the bar and watched as Dave cleaned the last of the mugs and settled the tab with Dean. By the time he reached Dean's side, he was already on his feet and was holding his hand out to Dave for the keys.

Dave looked steadily at Dean for a few heartbeats before tossing them to Sam.

Dean huffed a little but ultimately gave in. He was out of the door in seconds, a little unsteady but not enough to seriously impair his motor skills.

Sam threw a grateful smile at Dave before heading out after him. By the time he reached him, Dean was huffily sitting in the passenger seat; staring out the window and fidgeting with the small knife in his belt.

Sam slid into the driver's side and started the car. He looked at Dean and saw him looking back at him for once. He knew it'd be a long night.

~**~**~**~**~**~

The actual yelling didn't begin until they had made it back to their room.

It had been building since the car ride, hurt feelings and raw emotions finally revealed. Once they entered the room the tenuous truce held between them had snapped.

"Why?" That was the first thing out of Dean's mouth in almost half an hour. Sam winced at the emptiness of Dean's voice but knew he'd have to respond. He dragged his hand through his hair and steeled himself.

"You were in pain and it... I... I just wanted to help."

"And you thought that the best way to do that was to give me a hummer while I was asleep."

"Dean, it wasn't like that. It was..."

"What exactly was it like, Sam? Huh? What?"

Dean saw Sam wince at his crass choice of words but he desperately needed to understand why.

Sam, on the other hand, was tired of Dean's brave front, of his constant frigid shoulder and flippant attitude. He'd had enough with all of this.

"You know what, Dean. I'm tired of this. Tired of always having to explain myself to you." Sam laughed at himself self-deprecatingly. "Maybe that's been the problem the whole time."

Now Dean was lost. He'd understood the beginning but Sam had just thrown him for a loop. But he knew anger; he understood that better than anything else. So he decided to return it in kind.

"What the hell do you even mean?" Dean was practically in Sam's face and Sam refused to back down. Now they were screaming at each other.

"Do you really not know?" Now Sam chuckled darkly at Dean's livid expression. He knew no good would come of it but he just didn't care anymore.

"The fact that you expect me to tell you every single thing I keep hidden from you while you're the poster boy for secretive behavior. Jesus, Dean. No one has more secrets than you."

Dean had grown steadily angrier and angrier as Sam bellowed into his face. He exploded with sound and shoved Sam into the wall. Sam tensed for second and locked gazes with Dean but knew Dean wouldn't actually hurt him so left him alone.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. You're blowing out of─," Sam interrupted Dean's tirade and swung him around, forcing him into the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about Dean so stop lying."

Sam could see the refusal in his eyes and knew he'd never admit it. Dean was as stubborn as a mule; unwilling to see what was right in front of him.

"Now look here Sammy..."

Sam had had enough of Dean and his talking, so he decided to act. Grabbing Dean's collar he forced his head forward and kissed him.

Sam groaned at the feral taste of Dean. It was like whiskey and fire, the taste stimulating and stroking his tongue. He slid his hand around to cup Dean's head and held on.

Dean was so blind with rage he didn't even notice the kiss until a few seconds in. But by then he was too far gone to care. Sam's tongue rubbed against his own and Dean felt his chest rumbling in pleasure. It got so intense that soon they were feeding on each other's mouths, shamelessly grinding their cocks together.

Dean tilted his head back to get a better angle and Sam pulled away from his lips, panting harshly against his neck. Sam proceeded to nibble and bite at Dean's neck; making sure to mark his skin ever so often.

Dean moaned at the feel of Sam's blunt teeth digging into his skin. The mix of pleasure/pain had his hips thrusting wildly against Sam's and had his legs wrapping themselves around Sam's hips; which made it easier for Sam to thrust against him.

Harsh breaths forced themselves through parted lips and sweat ran down hot and feverish brows. Blood roared through their ears and whiteness overtook their vision as they climaxed simultaneously.

They slowly came down from their high and found themselves half naked and wound tightly around each other.

Sam gripped Dean tightly and carried him over to his bed. Shedding the remainder of their clothes along the way, they both slipped under the covers completely nude.

Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's waist and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Awww, Sammy," Dean snarked as he snuggled deeper into Sam's arms. "I get all tingly when you take control like that."

"Shut up," Sam muttered as he nuzzled Dean's arched and displayed neck.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

~**~**~**~**~**~

Much later, the sounds of rhythmic breathing could be heard as Sam and Dean Winchester slept and dreamed. Their hearts beat in sync as they lay together; content in each others arms and not a care in the world. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, both supernatural and emotional but for now they were just two people in love. Finally everything was right in their world.


End file.
